musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stadiumx
|Lyrics_wiki = |Current_members = Dávid Nagy (Dave Martin) Zsolt Milichovszki (Sully) |Past_members = |Wiki = }} Stadiumx is a Hungarian progressive house DJ duo and producers made up of Dave (Dávid Nagy) and Sully (Zsolt Milichovszki). Career The duo initially met at a producer workshop in Budapest (2009). Sully was already in Muzzaik for more than a decade and quite well-known with 'Closer' (Spinnin' Deep), Fat Patchy (ToolRoom Records) and "Let's Go", a Muzzaik & Dave Martin release. Stadiumx became famous with their international hit single "Howl at the Moon" featuring Taylr Renee released on Protocol Recordings (platinum record). The track was debuted when Nicky Romero presented it at "Nicky Romero & Friends Protocol Recordings ADE Label Night".Turn Up the Bass: Howl at the Moon with Stadiumx: Exclusive Interview with the Protocol Recordings Artists They have also remixed the track "All These Roads" from Sultan and Ned Shepard featuring Zella Day & Sam Martin, "Lovers On The Sun" by David Guetta featuring Sam Martin, "Surrender" by Cash Cash and Gareth Emery - Eye Of The Storm. Stadiumx has a monthly podcast, called the 'X-Hour'. Discography Singles * Stadiumx & Muzzaik - Rollerkraft Stadiumx * Stadiumx & Taylr Renee - Howl At The Moon Recordings * Tom Swoon & Stadiumx feat. Rico & Miella - Ghost Recordings * Stadiumx feat. Angelika Vee - Wonderland Muzik * Stadiumx & Dzasko ft. Delaney Jane - Time Is On Your Side Trice * Stadiumx & Metrush - Glare Muzik * Nicky Romero & Stadiumx - Harmony Recordings * Stadiumx - Mombasa Muzik * Muzzaik & Stadiumx - So Much Love (Spinnin') * Stadiumx, Baha & Markquis feat. Delaney Jane / Another Life - Official Balaton Sound Anthem 2016 Zouk * Stadiumx & Syskey - Deeper BEAT (Atlantic) * Stadiumx & Metrush - Mass MOON * Stadiumx & Dzasko - I Feel It All Recordings * Muzzaik & Stadiumx - Last Night A DJ Saved My Life (Spinnin') * Stadiumx Feat. BISHØP - The Fall Spinnin' Remixes * David Guetta - Lovers On The Sun (Stadiumx Remix) Stadiumx * Matrix & Futurebound - Don't Look Back feat. Tanya Lacey (Stadiumx Remix) Stadiumx * Wilkinson feat. Tom Cane - Half Light (Stadiumx Remix) Stadiumx * Sultan + Ned Shepard feat. Zella Day & Sam Martin - All These Roads (Stadiumx Remix) Stadiumx * Katy Perry - Roar (Stadiumx Bootleg) Stadiumx * Robbie Rivera featuring Lizzie Curious - My Heart (Stadiumx Remix) Hole Recordings * Manufactured Superstars featuring Danni Rouge - Like Satellites (Stadiumx Remix) Hole Recordings * Cash Cash - Surrender (Stadiumx Remix) Beat (Atlantic) * Gareth Emery feat. Gavin Beach - Eye Of The Storm (Stadiumx Remix) Music * Robin Schulz - Sugar (Stadiumx Remix) Tonspiel * Moguai Feat. Tom Cane – You'll See Me (Stadiumx Remix) Tonspiel * Sam Feldt & Deepend feat. Teemu - Runaways (Muzzaik & Stadiumx Remix) Remixes * Oliver Moldan feat. Jasmine Ash - High & Low (Stadiumx Remix) Tonspiel * Paul Oakenfold, Disfunktion - Beautiful World (Stadiumx Remix) Music(Armada) Co-Productions * David Guetta feat. The Script - Goodbye Friend A Music References External links *Official website *Facebook *Beatport website: Stadiumx page de:Stadiumx Category:Hungarian DJs Category:Hungarian record producers Category:Hungarian house musicians Category:Progressive house musicians Category:Future house musicians